


Persuasion

by YappiChick



Category: Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dastan has a solution for Tamina's nervousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gelbes_gilatier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelbes_gilatier/gifts).



> Written for the awesome gelbes_gilatier for the kissing meme

It never ceased to amaze Dastan to see Tamina nervous. Usually she was the epitome of calm; he was the one who would react overtly in any situation that came his way. But this night, the night before an extremely important diplomatic meeting, Tamina couldn't find her composure.

She had dismissed the chef and his offerings (though Dastan rather liked the pastries). She had complained at the fit of her new dress (Dastan didn't complain when she took it off in the middle of their bed room in frustration.). She had shot her husband an annoyed look as he watched her flitter from one side of the room to the other.

"Do you find amusement in my misery?" she asked him, furious.

"No," he answered. "But, I do find it in your unnecessary worry."

She narrowed her eyes. "Your thoughtfulness is to be commended," she said sarcastically. "If you are going to take such pleasure at my expense, perhaps it would be to your advantage to find some buildings to gallivant on."

He moved from the bed to stand in front of her. "And leave the princess in her most dire hour?"

"You mock me."

"Perhaps, but only because I know that you are prepared for this meeting."

She raised her eyebrow. "I do not think you realize how much planning it takes to prepare for such-"

Dastan cut off her next words when he leaned forward and kissed her soundly. At first, she seemed resistant to his touch, but eventually she returned the gesture.

When they pulled apart, she looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "Do you believe that your kiss will distract me from my duties?"

"Did it work?"

"Maybe," she replied. "Try it again to find your answer."

So he did.


End file.
